Reborn
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Exactly two years after the Edo Tensei War, 8 young children where found and raised in Konoha the only problem is these eight kids are members of the Ataksuki given a second chance to start fresh. However as they go through life their past ones will come back to haunt them even though they can't remember it! Story will switch POV's between each child in each chapter
1. Chapter 1

This Idea has been floating around in my head for awhile now and so I finally pulled it all together! No I'm not going to stop my other stories just for this but I will be dividing my time on all of them equally so please enjoy my newest story

The only things I own in the story is the plot and the families that took in the Akatsuki kiddies the rest belongs to Misashi Kishimoto

please R&R

* * *

Exactly two years after the Edo Tensei war 8 young children were found by four different families, two of the children were raised by a traveling merchant who set up a permanent residence in the village Hidden in the Leaf to give the two boys some stability, another two were taken in by a kind elderly woman who always wanted grand-kids but never got to as she lost her only child before the war two years ago, another two were taken in by a newlywed couple and figured the two boys would help prepare them for having a child of their own in the future and finally the last two were taken in and raised by a family of florists. The families would never know the children's true identities till they found out themselves many years later, nor could one of them escape the torment he would receive from paranoid villagers. The adopted parents of the children would never know right away about the truth as they were not ninja's but would find out when the 8 boys would be too young to remember anyways, the truth that they were 8 members of the Akatsuki given a second chance at their lives and their old memories deeply suppressed till the time was right for them.

~~~~~~Reborn~~~~~

Part 1: Beginning at the Academy

~~~~Deidara POV~~~~

It was bright and early when I woke up to the realization of this special day with a smile on my face. Today was my elder brother's birthday and the day dad was going to let us both go join the Academy! Jumping out of bed with my natural grace of course I ran over to my closet and grabbed the first pair of cloths I could find that matched with each other and I grabbed the gift I begged dad to buy for me to give as a present to my one year older brother. I rushed to get dressed then ran out only to run back into my room after realizing I forgot the gift on the bed, grabbed it then ran out again to my brother's room that had the whole familiar sign telling people to knock before entering, which I always ignore. I opened the door a quietly as possible then snuck up to the still sleeping form of my brother only to get surprised when his hand came out from the covers, grabbed my long hair and pulled me down to meet his brown eyed glare.

"Do you even know what time it is Deidara?" my red haired brother growled, he really liked his sleep.

"Yeah but do you know what day it is Sasori?" I asked wincing slightly from a few hairs being pulled out but was still able to keep a big grin on my face.

"Wednesday?" Sasori asked still sounding very tired and I laughed at that.

"Yes, BUT Today's also our first day at the Academy so get up lazy bones, un!" That seemed to get him up fast and get him awake faster.

"DAMN IT I FORGOT!" Sasori cursed as he rushed out of bed and pushed me to get out while he dressed himself. He truly did like his privacy as well, if you asked me why I could never give you an answer except for maybe he doesn't like people looking at his puppet arm. Why does he have a puppet arm, well two years ago while traveling to Iwagakura (A place that for some reason I naturally hatted) with dad for a client meeting his original arm got crushed and had to be amputated and about two months after that he insisted on getting a puppet like one and learn chakra control for it and well after the whole thing I asked him why and he could never tell me why just that something told him he should. If you looked at it you would never be able to tell it was a puppet arm until he rolled the sleeve up to his elbow where the first joint was and all the way up to his shoulder where the connecter was, to make it look so human had taken the best chakra wood crafter about two months to make.

"Hurry up let's get breakfast then get to the academy I don't want to be late!" the sound of my brother's voice snapped me out of my musings and caused me to smile.

"Yeah un!" I exclaimed running off to the kitchen with Sasori in tow.

Once we got to our small kitchen and right before I could grab anything Sasori said something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Deidara, you forgot your gloves again!" That immediately caused me to stiffen and look at my hands only for the mouths on them to grin up at me.

"Crap, un not again! I'll be right back." I said running to my room and grabbing the gloves, they were plain black and fingerless resting just a few inches away from my wrists. I end up wearing them a lot as Sasori and I help dad whenever we can and the mouths sometimes open and drool when I'm not paying attention… the gloves help prevent them from biting or drooling on dad's merchandise. After putting the gloves on and hurrying back to the kitchen I remembered the gift I had gotten for my brother's birthday. I quickly went into the baggy sleeved shirt I was wearing and pulled the small box out of one of the hidden pockets and hurried to my red haired brother's side.

"Here, happy birthday un!" I exclaimed practically shoving the box into his hand, which only after feeling it did I realize it was the puppet one. I saw his eyebrow quirk and he had a confused look all while opening the box to find the scroll I had gotten for him, it had many instructions in it for creating and maintaining puppet's. "Do you like it?"

"Well it's definitely interesting, thanks." Sasori said as I saw him give a smirk that if you weren't dad or me you wouldn't realize that is was his actual smile and not a mischievous or sarcastic one, but an actual joyful smile. Seeing that it made a smile come to my face.

"You're welcome!" I chirped and began getting my breakfast ready.

When we were both already eating was when Dad came in yawning from most likely pulling another all-nighter. Neither of us looked like him in even the slightest, he had brown hair that would usually be neatly combed back but right now it was messed up over his bright green eyes. Even though he never said it both of us knew we are adopted by the simple fact of not looking like him and dad never having any interests in relationships.

"Morning dad!" both of us said smiling, though Sasori made sure he was done chewing before talking and then I noticed he shot me an annoyed look.

"Stop talking with your mouth full." He said sending me a glare to which I smirked at and finished what I had in my mouth before replying to it.

"Which one are we talking about un?"

"Boys, boys how many times do I have to tell you no arguing at the table." Dad laughed as he set himself up a bowl of cereal as well.

"Sorry dad…" we both said simultaneously again.

"So dad you done balancing out your sale results yet?" Sasori asked his eyes sparkling in anticipation and I felt mine as well, usually when he's done with that he's always free to hang out with us and sometimes if the sales where good he'd take us out to dinner.

"Yes I have Sasori, and I've got a little surprise for you after your get back from the academy." Dad said smiling which in turn made both of us smile.

_He's a better dad then my original one… wait what?_ I thought to myself for some reason I had thought I knew my original dad but how could I when I'm only six years old?

~~~~Obito POV~~~~

_I heard the sounds of people screaming in pain and anger not too far away from where ever the hell I was. I was both confused and scared at the same time as I just stood and watched as some sort of a monster was killing everyone there._

"_**-bito…" **_

_The smell of blood seemed to also be strong and no matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't. Then in the distance I saw a person standing on top of the monster… seemingly controlling it._

"…_Obito."_

_No, there… there were two people controlling it, one was in some sort of a red and black outfit the other looked… looked almost like he was wearing the colors of the Uchiha clan._

"_**WAKE UP OBITO!'**_

SMACK!

"OW, what was that for?!" I yelled after getting slapped on the face… really hard I might add.

"You looked like you were having another nightmare. **Plus we were calling your name at least seven times." **It took a moment, as I'm really not a morning person to realize it was my brother(s?) that woke me up.

"Oh…. Sorry Zetsu…" I replied while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly only to earn a glare from the black half of my brother's face, but a slight smile from the white half… yeah it still confuses me to this day how he can do that.

"No worries, we were just worried. **Do not let it happen again."** I felt a sweat drop at the last part… since this kind of thing happens a lot… as well as me making us both late for pretty much everything.

"R-right, I'll just tell my brain to stop giving me nightmares all the time." Came my reply and I secretly hoped he wouldn't start arguing with himself over me.

"Just ignore him alright, mom's got breakfast ready." The white side smiled and left, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

_The past three weeks it's been the same dream and each time it gets clearer… does it mean something?_ I thought to myself while scratching at the right side of my face that, for as long as I can remember had a weird half spiral scar-lines on it… wait BREAKFAST?! No other thoughts entered my mind as I race out of the room at top speeds and practically jumped into my seat at the table.

"I'M HERE!" I exclaimed slapping my hands on either side of my plate ready to eat. I quickly noticed the stare from my sister, the sigh from dad, the smile from mom and the face palm(s?) from Zetsu. Yup just another average day for us.

"Great now we don't have to start breakfast without you." Mom said with her smile still present.

"I just don't get how you manage to be late for breakfast all the time." Mayu, my sister, sighed as she just started eating.

"Well, first I just sit there and sort out my thoughts, then…" I started but got caught off.

"**Just save the explanation for later and eat, after all today's the day."** The black half of Zetsu said and I was confused… it honestly didn't hit me till I was half way finished eating.

"GAH I FORGOT!" I exclaimed finishing eating as fast as I could without choking then ran right back to my room to get dressed. Even while in my room I could still hear dad's voice downstairs.

"When will that boy ever learn?"

Finally dressed I checked the time, if Zetsu and I ran right now we'd both be at the academy about thirty minutes early, and by being thirty minutes early we'd make a good impression that we, or more like I'm, not lazy or never take anything seriously.

"Let's go, go, GO Zetsu! Don't want to be late on the first day!" I exclaimed rushing back down the stairs and grabbed my shoes right away.

"Wait don't forget your lunches!" mom said rushing over with the bags that Zetsu grabbed and held on to.

"And don't forget you boys are helping me organize the shop when you get back." Dad said with a stern expression on his face… he's always been stern like that.

"I know dad, bye!" I exclaimed and once I saw Zetsu had his shoes on I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door with me despite his darker half's protests.

Half way through the journey I was hunched over on the sidewalk out of breath.

"**I told you to stop and that you were pushing yourself to hard but did you listen?** Awe lay off; he's at least trying to break his always late habit." I heard my brother(s?) comment while I just was trying to catch my breath.

"Alright…. I think…. I'm good now." I breathed as I straightened up but to fast as I stumbled a bit and temporarily lost my vision. "DAMN!"

"Maybe we should get you some water first…" the nicer half asked as I felt his hand on my arm.

"No, no I'm good, vision's coming back! Come on we've got to go!" I exclaimed and was about to take off again till I saw a black cat cross our path. "Some way other than this way!" I could practically hear Zetsu's face palm(s?) as I turned another direction to avoid the bad-luck cat.

~~~~Hidan POV~~~~

The minute the scent of cooking bacon entered my room I sat up awake and drooled.

"Food…" I muttered.

"Oi idiot hurry up before breakfast gets cold!" called the voice of my annoying bastard of a brother.

"OI WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING AND IDIOT!" I raged back and was about to run out of my room till mom's voice caught me.

"HIDAN!"

"Sorry mom!" I exclaimed back in fear… mom gets real pissed when I swear, though I can't help it! Dad says it's a verbal tic or something. I then finally made my way to the table of our apartment and saw my little two year old sister in her high chair.

"Hey princess, ignore what I f-freaking yelled earlier ok?" I asked and caught myself before I could swear around her… and mom being in the kitchen.

"Congratulations Hidan you finally learned a small bit of control." I turned and glared at the bastard.

"Shut the h-"

"Do not finish that sentence young man!" came mom's interruption and I flinched again.

"Sorry mom!" I squeaked.

"I swear Hidan, you say that more times in a day then how much I earn." Came dad's voice and I looked at him and was about to speak till dad continued. "And you Kakuzu have got to stop antagonizing your brother all the time."

"He just makes it too easy though." Damn bastard.

"I do not!" I exclaimed ready to charge at him till the princess spoke.

"Note!" she chirped happily… damn can't stay mad around her.

"Ha you said it Segumi." Dad said jokingly as he just sat at the table as mom came in with breakfast ready.

"You boy's ready for the first day?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Fu-…" I stopped at the glare she gave me making me sweat bullets. "Y-Yeah is what I meant to say… J-just yeah"

"I'm ready." The damn bastard Kakuzu said calmly and I could see his smirk through the cloth mask he wears to cover the stitches on his cheeks.

"That's good, now eat up boys you'll need the energy." Mom said returning to her smile… I prefer mom a lot better when she's happy to when she's fucking pissed, dad does as well since the last time he just grabbed me and Kakuzu then ran out of the apartment like fucking demons of hell where chasing us. Which I swear to fucking Kami they were with everything she was throwing at us! And that was when I was fucking four!

"Yes mom." The bastard and I said at the same time resulting in the both of us glaring at each other, only to break it off when we felt mom glaring at us and just went to eating in silence. And let me tell you it was very fucking uncomfortable.

After that…. Fucking uncomfortable breakfast Kakuzu and I went to get dressed in our three bedroom one bath apartment. After getting dressed I was pretty much taking up the bathroom to fix and slick my hair back, and let me tell you it takes longer then you would believe.

"Hurry up in there, some of us need the bathroom as well!" came Kakuzu's voice from the door and I just growled.

"Yeah well fuck off and wait I'm almost done!" I yelled back at him and finally finished and once I did I got out and looked around panicked to make sure mom didn't hear my choice of words… again.

"You're in the clear this time baka." Kakuzu replied as he pushed his way past me and into the bathroom. Yeah we never really got along no matter what, except when mom is prissier then usual one week every month, then we at least cooperate and save ourselves.

"Bastard…" I muttered and made my way to the door not wanting to walk with my annoying older brother.

"I'm out, later mom, dad and princess!" I yelled out and then left not waiting for the replies like always.

I hadn't taken more than seven steps away from the damn apartment when I was plowed over by someone.

"GAH I'M SORRY!" the kid, yeah sounded like a kid, exclaimed. When I looked it was a spiky black haired kid who had equally black eyes, half his face had weird spiral shaped lines on it and the way he dressed made it look like he was in a hurry to get dressed.

"Well you should have been watching where the hell you were going!" I exclaimed getting up and brushing the dirt off me and attempting to fix my hair.

"W-well I would but…"

"**But he was being chased and paranoid about being late on our first day."** Came a dark voice behind him and my god looking at the boy both gave me a feeling that I knew him, and he creeped me out. He was literally half black and white in skin color, pupil-less yellow gold eyes and lightly spiked green hair.

"Chased by you or something else?" I asked feeling a slight sweat drop form on the back of my head.

"Oh just one or two angry middle aged men." Okay now that was creepy as fuck, only half his face moved when he spoke that time… and the tone was different.

"Wait, wait first day to what?" I asked looking intently at the two.

"The Ninja Academy duh." The black haired kid said this time giving a look that said it should have been obvious… seriously it's not the first day of civilian school also starts today.

"If you're going to the damn Academy you would have gotten to fucking lost going straight this way idiots." I replied glaring at the two.

"… Geez you've got a dirty mouth don't you." The spikey haired kid muttered thinking I couldn't hear him, oh how fucking wrong he was.

"Yeah I got a fucking dirty mouth so what? Do you want to get to the academy or not?!" I asked slightly getting pissed off but when I saw the pretty much _sparkles_ in the onyx eyes of the black haired kid I couldn't help but sweat drop again.

"Yeah! Pleeeeeaaase I really don't want to be late or lost!" he exclaimed and I saw the green haired kid behind him face palm.

"Alright… then. Just follow me I'm heading there anyways, so don't get fucking lost alright!" I exclaimed and started marching off hearing their steps behind me as well as the black haired kid's voice.

"Thanks! My name's Obito, and that's my brother Zetsu! Nice to meet you!" wait, wait, wait a fucking minute.

"Uh I'm Hidan…You guys are related?!"

"Yes and no, **it's more like adopted brothers really."** The black and white kid said and it was really freaky as hell, only half his face moved in the beginning then stopped but a voice still came from him but in the darker tone. Holy hell if these guys are my classmates I'd hate to see what the others would look like.

~~~~Itachi's POV~~~~

I was stuck waking up my adopted brother for grandma to help her around the house before heading off to the academy for the first time so it was really early to the point the sun was barely out yet.

"Kisame, wake up…" I said trying to shake him awake slightly. Sighing to myself slightly I left the room and to the kitchen. I then grabbed a cup and filled it with ice only to return to my blue adopted brother's room and poured it on him only for him to jump awake with a scream.

"GAH what the hell Itachi?!" he exclaimed and started shivering slightly.

"Breakfast, work then Academy." I replied never being one for talking much.

"Oh right, I'll be out in a minute okay?" he asked looking at me.

"Hn…" was my only reply as I left the room and went back to the kitchen and started getting ready to make breakfast. Grandma always worries when we use the stove but I've always been naturally good and careful with it, unlike Kisame who has the uncanny ability to burn anything but fish and rice while cooking. By the time I got the stove ready and the ingredients in the pan Kisame came in.

"So what's going to be on the menu?" he asked.

"Hn…"

"Tamagoyaki huh? Think we have any fish for me to broil to go with it?" he smirked and I just looked at him and gave him a small nod. "Sweet I'll get to work on it then." Kisame replied while smirking still and went to the fridge to get the fish ready.

It took a while but breakfast was made Kisame offered to take breakfast to grandma since she was bedridden for the week, but I politely refused.

*Two minutes ago*

"Hey Itachi I'll take the food to grandma alright?"

"Hn." I replied while sending a glare to him.

"Sheesh don't need to put it like that." Kisame said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn."

"Geez who knew you could be so cruel Itachi!"

*Present*

Yup politely refused.

"Grandma." I called gently opening the door to see her smiling worn face.

"Ah Itachi-kun, good morning."

"Hn…" was what I replied with a smile.

"I swear I need Kisame sometimes to understand that." She laughed. I then brought out the tray and placed the breakfast on it and I saw her worried look.

"We didn't get burnt, nor did we get hurt." I said after a small sigh.

"I know, but I can still worry." She said as she began eating.

"How are you feeling?" I asked avoiding trying to ask it in the usual Hn.

"Better, then yesterday Itachi-kun, I'll be able to get out of the bed at least. Oh and before you two go could you make sure Mimi and Hachi are fed before you go?" Grandma asked referring to the two cats we have.

"Hn." I responded with a nod and began to leave only to look back with a smile. "I'll see you when we get back."

"Be safe now, and tell Kisame not to cook even if it's a requirement." Grandma joked knowing full well about Kisame's… ability.

"Grandma, I so can cook!" came his voice from the door… of course he came to say good bye for now.

"I know dear but if you where to go somewhere without rice or fish you'd be doomed dear." I had to hold back a smile at Kisame's reaction to that.

"Hn." I said then ran off to do a few chores before leaving for the Academy with Kisame. That and I don't want to be there in case Kisame took it the wrong way. Don't get me wrong Kisame's a nice guy but once his temper goes off, better run like hell.

After we finished are chores and I found out Kisame just further got upset about it, which I apologized about.

*Seven minutes earlier*

"I so can cook…" Kisame mumbled while being in the corner practically growing mushrooms.

"Hn."

"Stop rubbing it in Itachi!"

"Hn."

"Wha? They'll have swords at the academy?! LET'S GO!"

*Present*

Greatly apologized. We were on our way to our first day, good news we'll be ten minutes early as we live pretty close to it. While on our way there we saw a tall man with brown hair and green eyes escorting two young children to the academy, one had long blond hair down to the shoulder's and the other was short and had red hair.

"Now remember if being a ninja doesn't work out you two can always work with me as merchants till your older alright?" the brown haired man said to the two kids.

"Dad we know, un." The blond replied with a roll of eyes, reason why I don't say if the blond is a he or she, I really can't tell.

"Besides if Deidara can't handle it I'll never let him live it down." The red headed boy said with a smirk which seemed to cause the blond, boy I'm starting to think, to fume.

"Same goes for you Sasori, un!"

"Oi Itachi something seem familiar about them to you as well?" I heard Kisame whisper and that caught me by surprise. Now that he mentioned it.

"Hn." Was my reply.

"Yeah I thought so as well…" he said then began walking over to them, and caused me to sigh but follow. "Yo!"

"Why is your skin blue?" came the response that seemed to strike my adopted brother and I could practically feel him crying internally.

"Birth condition." I said trying to hold back my smirk.

"… Alright then, you guys joining today as well?" the red head asked, despite looking younger he seemed to be the older of the two… speaking of that I noticed the blond haired one, Deidara was it? Glaring at me for some reason.

"Hn."

"What?" The red head, Sasori I presume, questioned with a quirked brow.

"Huh, un?" Deidara asked looking puzzled.

"He said yes." Kisame said finally getting over his internal depression.

"Well then why didn't he just say it, un?" the blond asked.

"Well Itachi's pretty anti-social and hate's talking too much. But personally I think…" I noticed he seemed to start whispering the last part which ticked me off on not being included so I decided to intervene.

"Hn!"

"Hey I told you not to bring that up again!" My elder brother practically cried only to have the other two kids, their dad left after talking to them a bit, look confused.

"Hn."

"Dude! Do you kiss Grandma with that mouth?!" Kisame cried again which just earned us even more confused stares.

"Do I even want to know, un?" Deidara asked.

"Trust me kid you don't…" Kisame said which seemed to set the blond off.

"Hey I'm six, un!" Deidara cried.

"Yeah well I'm eight and Itachi's seven so that means you're a kid to us." Kisame laughed which seemed to set the blond off more. If the blond was going to be a classmate of mine, I just know I'm going to have a terrible headache till graduation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys first off I'd like to say Happy New Years and secondly I'd like to thank everyone that's faved and followed this story and an even bigger thanks to toughs that reviewed. Seeing all these happen really make my day and keep me going with determination... till writers block but oh well Oh and I'm going to be putting the Akatsuki's ages at the end of this chapter... even though there's going to be a big time skip but at least you'll all have an estimated guess on their ages then

**_Disclaimer_****: **I do not own Naruto only the plot, families and some OC's that will appear later on please R&R

* * *

Part 2: School Life, Friends and Rivals

~~~~Obito POV~~~~

You know after getting around Hidan's bad mouth he's not such a bad guy. Unfortunately I seem to be cursed or something because when we were only five minutes from the Academy an old lady seemed to be struggling with her bags so I had gone to help her, then after that Zetsu pretty much had to drag me even though another black cat crossed our path despite my warnings, and well thanks to that Hidan, Zetsu and I all almost got drenched in paint falling down if I hadn't pulled them away. Which lead us to going around it and by the time we got into the Academy all of us where five minutes late. Well better then how late I would usually be at least.

"Shit, the bastard beat me here!" Hidan hissed and I was confused by that. Looking over the people I noticed only one glaring at the silver haired, purple eyed boy. He seemed to be taller than him, had chin length dark brown hair, tanned skin, a face mask which left me curious on what he looks like under it, and strange green pupil-less eyes surrounded by red.

"How the hell did you manage to be late on the first day Hidan?" he asked with a quirked brow.

"Ah, um that would be my fault!" I said quickly and noticed the tanned skin boy quirked another brow.

"And you would be?" he asked.

"Uh, name's Obito… you?" I responded feeling well… nervous and I had a strange feeling I've seen him before… hell same with some of the other kids here.

"Kakuzu, now if you'll excuse me I have an idiot to talk to."

"Oi fuck you!" oh boy, for some strange reason I feel if I got between them… I might end up dead.

"Come on let's go, it looks like the teacher isn't even here yet anyways." Zetsu said quickly and started moving without me. Huh only question is where to sit now I guess. The one next to the blond looks nice, but then again she seems to be glaring at me so probably not there, the blue kid looks friendly enough… wait BLUE?! And I thought Zetsu being half black and white was weird, oh well he could still be nice.

"Hey, it cool if I sit here?" I asked the blue kid, who seemed to smirk and showed sharp teeth.

"Sure thing, hope you realize though the seat's we choose now are going to be the same till graduation though." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Now I do. Name's Obito, yours?"

"Kisame, I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine." Kisame said with a smirk still on his face. Something, I still don't know what maybe my gut instinct, told me that would be true. Before Kisame and I could even talk a little more a man walked in and I could only assume he was the teacher. He looked probably in his thirties, tanned skin, brown hair and a scar across his nose, do I even need to add the Chunin vest and head band?

"Alright class, sorry for being late I got held up in a meeting now, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" holy shit, how the hell did he make his head that big and scary at the end?! Whatever it is he did… it worked in quieting us all down and sit firmly in our seats… for some reason I have a feeling it's going to be a long time till graduation at this rate.

~~~~Kisame POV, nine minutes earlier~~~~

Okay so turns out, Deidara's probably _the_ youngest person in this whole place… either the kid will have to grow up fast or be pretty damn smart to keep up. Also apparently Sasori's the same age as Itachi as of today. That honestly must suck, having your birthday be on the first day of school. Anyways after going inside I found that Deidara seemed to have a weird natural hatred for Itachi, don't ask me why though it's a mystery. One last thing I found out was till we graduate wherever we sit and whoever sits with us will be our permanent seating arrangement till graduation.

"Geez that must suck for people who come late." I said after reading the note left by the teacher.

"Hn." Itachi agreed and seemed to just head off on his own and took a window seat all the way in the back… well at least he knows where he wants to sit.

"I swear he's going to get on my nerves, un." Deidara muttered and I saw him looking for the perfect seat for him while the short red head seemed to already have picked one in the front row. Smart idea for him since, no offence, he would have probably been harder to notice if he sat in the back with Itachi.

"You get used to it kid." I laughed choosing a seat in the middle row, two spots behind Sasori's seat. As soon as I choose the seat two more kids came in, one was a tall boy (though not as tall as me) with tanned skin, brown hair down to his chin, a cloth mask that covered the lower part of his face and pretty weird colored eyes, the other was a black haired boy with a lazy look on his face, red eyes, peach colored skin and a slightly feminine looking face, though not as bad as Deidara's.

"Looks like the idiot's not here yet." I heard the brown haired kid mutter to himself and I saw the black haired kid look at him weirdly but he said nothing and went and sat next to Sasori… obviously not asking first. After that more people came and found seats leaving only one spot two seats away from Itachi, the seat next to Deidara (who choose another window seat behind the masked kid) and the seat to my right, open. Five minutes after school was supposed to begin, no teacher came in but three boys sure did.

"Made it!" I heard one of them exclaim, this one had spiky black hair with black eyes, weird lines on the right side of his face that almost looked like half a spiral pattern, and from the way he was dressed it looked as if he was in a rush to get dressed with how some of his cloths didn't match at all.

"Shit the bastard beat me here!" the second one, a silver haired boy with purple eyes… and albino maybe, his hair was slicked back and he had a shirt that was a pretty deep V-cut on. I then took my time to look at the third one and holy crap do I feel relieved that I'm, not the only not normal looking person here! I actually felt a small smirk cross my face in relief after noticing the half black and white skin mixed with the green hair and pupil-less gold/yellow eyes. I think I zooned out because the voice of the spikey black haired hid.

"Hey, it cool if I sit here?" I heard him ask and I flashed him a smirk.

"Sure thing, hope you realize though the seat's we choose now are going to be the same till graduation though." I replied.

"Well I do now," he laughed then held his hand out to me. "Name's Obito, yours?"

"Kisame, I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine." I said taking the hand with a smirk and shook it. But seriously though I did have that feeling while looking at him, it was as if I had met him before as well. Hell it was the same feeling I had after seeing Deidara and Sasori for the first time, like I met them before and should know them. Before I could ask him anything the door opened again and a man stepped in, I assume he was the teacher from the Chunin vest he sported.

~~~present time~~~

Holy crap man, how did he make his head that big?!

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." I whispered to Obito who just nodded with wide eyes and that's when I noticed his left eye was a lighter black then his right. Huh guess it's more noticeable in the right light. That's when I noticed he froze a bit more and I looked forward only to meet the glare of the teacher and I froze in slight fear.

"What did I just tell you all to do Mr..?" the brown haired teacher began then trailed off obviously waiting for my name but I noticed that… something in his eyes said he already knew my name.

"Ki-Kisame sir! Uh, you t-told us to sit down and shut up." I stuttered feeling a cold sweat run down the back of my neck.

"Exactly, but since it's the first day I'll let you off with a warning Kisame." The teacher said which caused me to breathe a sigh of relief and practically slump into my seat. I could practically hear the chuckles and giggles coming from the other students… hey better to be laughed at by being chewed out then how you look right?

~~~Time skip~~~

Oh… my… kami, that was as boring as REGULAR school! Or so I've heard at least, I almost felt as if I had gone through all this before after it began. Not to mention I'm pretty ticked that Itachi lied to me, there were no swords at all! The only good news was right now we were having lunch and Obito invited me to eat with him and his brother, who I just found out, was the black and white kid and named Zetsu.

"Sure just let me get my bro, okay?" I asked and I saw Obito look a little surprised but he nodded with a smile on his face. I then went over to Itachi and told him about the invitation.

"Hn."

"Great, let's go then!" I said grabbing him and practically dragging him to the two other boys (after grabbing our lunches first of course).

"This is your brother?" Obito questioned looking pretty surprised, wow throwing the words I said about Zetsu right back at me.

"Adopted by our grandmother." Itachi said keeping a calm look on his face as always.

"Y-yeah what he said, anyways Obito this is my younger brother Itachi, Itachi this is Obito and his brother Zetsu." I said wanting to get the introductions out of the way.

"Hn."

"_**What?"**_ Zetsu asked… wow poor guy, and I thought I had it bad, nope this kid's got two voices as well and only half his face moves… except when he eats apparently.

"You didn't understand that? He said 'A pleasure to meet you both.'" Obito said that surprised me.

"Finally someone else who understands him!" I laughed which just earned a stare from Itachi.

"Hn."

"Whoa, do you kiss your grandma with that mouth?!" Obito exclaimed wide eyed.

"Unfortunately, he does." I said scotching away from my brother who just smirked a bit at our reactions.

"**Do we even want to know?"** Zetsu asked with half his face looking confused while the black half had a deadpanned look.

"No." Obito and I responded simultaneously, as we just continued eating in silence.

"Hey, un." I perked up at the sound of Deidara.

"Oh hey Deidara-kun." I responded trying to get over what Itachi had said earlier. At the added suffix to his name I noticed he huffed angrily.

"Don't call me 'Deidara-kun', un just Deidara." He said I noticed he was looking at the others and then finally settled on glaring at Itachi.

"Alright Deidara… uh why do you keep glaring at Itachi like that?" I asked.

"I…" I saw him pause and actually have a confused look. "I honestly don't know, just something about him ticks me off, un." I heard him growl at the end and all I saw from Itachi was an eyebrow raise, then a shrug of the shoulders and saw him continue eating.

"Well, as long as you don't glare at him the whole time you can sit here with us." I offered then looked at Obito so see if it was okay with him. He responded with a goofy looking smile.

"Sure thing." Obito smiled then looked over at Zetsu who just nodded before taking a bite of a sandwich he had.

"Actually, I was just coming over to ask if you wanted to come over after school and hang out for a bit, un." To say I was surprised was an understatement; I had to stare for a moment to make sure it wasn't a joke.

"I would like to but, I have to go straight home afterwards and help grandma." I apologized and it almost broke my heart after seeing the disappointed look on his face.

"Maybe next time un?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when I'm free, okay kid?" I laughed after noticing his expression brighten up as he nodded.

"Great, un!"

"H-hey what about the rest of us?" Obito seemed to protest, the look on his face was pretty much priceless.

"Yeah, sure same for you guys just try not to get on my nerves alright, un." Deidara's excited tone turned deadpanned as he was just about to leave before Obito spoke up again.

"Great, name's Obito by the way." I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks… oh kami does he think Deidara's a girl? I swear I saw Deidara hold a confused look at the mention of Obito's name but it seemed to be shaken off and a small smile crossed his face.

"Nice to meet you, I guess un." Deidara started with a smile then trailed off into slight uncertainty as he left.

"Well that was rude; **Brat seemed to not be too interested in us." **Zetsu said out loud and it caused both Obito and I to look at him weirdly.

"I'm pretty sure he would have if you spoke to him." I said and I almost laughed at Obito's face when I said Deidara was a he.

"T-That was a guy?!" scratch that I ended up laughing at him for it.

~~~~Hidan POV~~~~

Fucking lunch time! There is obviously no better time out of today then now! Despite sitting next to a cute blond bitch that is. The fucking teacher, Iruka or something I really don't remember is also scary… though nothing compared to mom at times. I was about to grab lunch when I realized something… I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING LUNCH! Shit, and then when I asked the teacher apparently you have to fucking BRING your own lunch on the first day. This fucking sucks ass! Only upside is I saw a few other kids who didn't bring a lunch so I don't look like a complete dumbass at least… unless you ask the damn bastard who actually had one.

"And that's why you shouldn't just leave without hearing a reply." Was what he said after realizing I didn't have a kami damned lunch. Now here I am, laying my head down on my desk wishing I had some fucking food.

"Oi you dead?" I heard someone say and when I turned my head slightly I saw the blond bitch I sit next to and a red head looking at me, the red haired one having a bored looking expression.

"Guess he's not dead after all." The red one spoke with his already bored looking brown eyes narrowing further.

"He might as well be Sasori, with that blank look on him and all, un." The blond said shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"I'm right fucking here you know…" I growled only to groan slightly from my stomach growling.

"Let me guess you didn't bring a lunch did you, un?" the blond bitch asked raising her only visible eyebrow as long bangs covered half her face but even the blind could tell she had the same bored look as that red haired kid, what was his name again? Sroi or something.

"Noo I finished fucking early and my stomach is just being a bitch yes I fucking forgot my lunch!" I snapped only to feel something hard hit the back of my head sending it down hard into my desk.

"Idiot if you were that hungry you should have just come to me." Oh great it's the bastard again. Turning my head in his direction I saw him holding a bento and his eyes where in a bored glare.

"Oh and waste my breath on the likes of a bastard like you? Fat fucking chance." I growled and was about to turn away when his voice stopped me.

"Alright then I guess I'll give someone else _your_ bento that dad went and wasted time and money on for _you_." He said and I instantly jumped up with a surge of energy and tried to swipe it from him only for him to hold it out of reach.

"Give me my damn lunch!"

"Not till you say it." Oh kami he doesn't mean…

"Fuck no give me my lunch now!" my already limited patience was running thin.

"Say it and I'll give it to you." I can totally see the smirk under that damned mask.

"FINE! Your better than me, and I'll give you my fucking allowance and any form of money I find for the next week. Now give me my fucking food!" Finally he gives me the food.

"Remember I'm keeping you to that." My fucking brother said waving me off as he left, bastard hates eating around people other than family. Oh well I've finally got food! Sitting back down into my seat quickly I started scarfing down the food.

"Does that happen a lot… also you're going to choke." It was the red head Sroi, I noticed the blond was gone and before I could tell him off or ask where she went I started to choke. "Tried to warn you." He said his expression not changing one bit even while I held my throat and kept fucking gasping, till finally the damned food worked its way down and I just coughed a fucking lot.

"Geez I leave for three minutes and someone chokes, un." This time it was the blond.

"I have a fucking name you know!" I growled finally eating slower to avoid another coughing fit.

"And a bad mouth, so are you going to tell us your name or what, un?"

"It's Hidan bitch!" and that's when I felt my head get slammed down into the desk again.

"Your too loud."

"Oh fuck off Kakuzu!"

"Oh look you finally learned to say my name." I could feel the smirk behind his mask.

"Is he… always like this?" the red head asked again and I could practically sense his sweat drop from my position of my head currently being used as an arm rest for the bastard's fist.

"This is one of his better days, he's usually swears twice in a sentence."

"fumph muh!" I muffled out. While trying to get out of being a fucking arm rest I heard a low whistle from my right, probably the blond.

"Mind letting me know when his normal days are, un? Just so I know when to bring some duct tape, un." I heard her say.

"whie dheh fumph doh youf sah un?" I questioned still being muffled.

"What?" I heard all three say and felt Kakuzu loosen up his hold just a bit so I could turn.

"I said, why the fuck do you say un all the time bitch?"

"First of all what the hell is a bitch, and secondly it's a speech impendent, un." Just before I could respond the bastard beat me to it.

"It's what he refers girls to." After that I noticed blondy got pretty steamed.

"Well then stop calling me that because I'm a boy, un!"

"YOU'RE A FUCKING GUY?!"

* * *

Yup... till graduation Deidara's going to be getting a lot of people thinking he's a girl, because hey as kids it's pretty hard to tell anyways the ages are as follows:

Deidara: 6

Sasori: 7

Itachi: 7

Kisame: 8

Hidan: 7

Kakuzu: 8

Obito: 7 1/2

Zetsu: 7

yeah I know alot of sevens but I just guessed and estimated by taking their original ages and toning them all down... so yeah,poor Deidara being the youngest still oh well please tell me how you like it and if you have any recommendations for what kind of teams should be made, should most of them be in the same team or should there be some OC's in the mix of them (either way one of the main teams will have one)


End file.
